The prior art describes various kinds of seat track assemblies used for securing a desirable position of seat with respect to floor for enhancing occupant's comfort. In most of such seat track mechanisms, an upper channel, fixed to seat, is slidable over a lower channel, fixed to floor and these channels are provided with locking mechanism to lock the seat in the desirable position. Whenever the occupant wants to adjust the seat, the seat has to be slided to a preferred position, where it gets locked by means of locking mechanism.
Generally, a seat track mechanism is complex in construction which is operated from near the floor and uses a conventional bearing for facilitating sliding motion of an upper channel fixed to the seat over lower channel. One of the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,553 B1 describes a seat track assembly with positive lock mechanism where a conventional bearing is used for providing a fine sliding motion. Now, the need has aroused to develop a simple, easy to operate seat track assembly where locking is simplex and intact and which renders a smooth sliding of seat.
The present invention provides a seat track assembly with a lower channel, upper channel, latch bracket, latch pins, lever and sliding assemblies wherein sliding assemblies provide a streamlined sliding to the upper channel and at the desirable position latch pin engages with the lower channel to lock the seat track mechanism from moving further forward or rearward.